The Baby
by LovelyLadySavage
Summary: Gaara x Reader It's been eight months, eight long months since Gaara has began his relationship with Kaori Maede. The next to leader of her clan, and the only woman whose captured his heart. Will they survive the outsiders who wish to strip him off his title, and ruin Kaori's clan, can they sustain the pressure, or will it crush their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gaara's Point of View

My head is killing me, I'm aggravated out of this earth, and I need to find her. I sighed softly. "Lord Gaara?" I turned my head to the voice that drew me from my thoughts.

"Yes Elder Ebizo?" My voice very monotone. I didn't mean to come off that way to Ebizo, it just happened. I can tell he hasn't taken it to heart. I think at this point it is quite obvious I don't care about this pointless meeting about an attack on the Maeda clan five months ago. "How is Kaori?" The elder said to me in a whisper, his face showing sympathy. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I merely shook my head.

"I remember those days." He said to me, he used to be married.

The council members in the room seemed to sympathize with me, just what I needed. They know their Kazekage has had it rough lately. We have a leak in the village, and still we have no leads on the man who escaped the mizukage and myself at the chunin exams. "We've discussed this a number of times already." Majority of them are afraid that the Maeda clan will leave, however a lot of them don't know I'm seeing next in line for head of house. "I'm adjourning this meeting." I stood from my seat and casually walked out of the room. They hadn't even waited to start gossiping before I was out of earshot. I didn't care though, I just wanted to see her. I know I shouldn't, I can barely think while we're this mad at each other. As I entered the Kazekage's quarters and sat at my desk, I couldn't help but think about the fight we had earlier.

 **The Fight:**

"I don't understand Gaara! You say you'd be here for me afterwards but you've just been avoiding me." Her words slapped me in the gut. My heart sank all the way to the floor. She is partially right, it's just been a coincidence that we've had more meetings and paperwork lately. "How can you say that Kaori?!" Im yelling at her, we're practically screaming at each other. Im sure everyone in the Maede compound on this side could hear us, I didn't care though.

"Get out." She said to me. Angry tears falling from her beautiful, almond shaped brown eyes. Her body shook in anger, I hadn't even noticed that mine did too.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, my other arm tucked underneath my elbow. 'Calm down', I told myself. "Kaori… Im sorry. I'm really fucking sorry." I stopped yelling at her, and began to talk to her in my usual tone. "I'm hurting too. I wish more than anything that the baby was still here." I began to take steps towards her. "Don't." She shook her head, taking steps away from me. "I just want you to leave." I closed my eyes, I couldn't listen to this. I need to stay. I know I should stay. I know that I should grab her, hug her and make her feel protected, but I can't. I cant right now. I left. I walked away from her and the situation completely. I forced myself to ignore her tears, the tears of a childless mother.

 **End of Fight**

I don't even remember how we started fighting. It seems that all we do anymore is fight. Sighing heavily I forced myself from the comfortable desk chair. Each step that I took towards my closet reminded me of how I left her. How I left the woman I'd do anything for, alone and hurting. I changed out of my clothes and into my sleep wear. Red checkered pajama pants and a black tank top.

'Knock Knock Knock' I heard the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me." The voice said.

"Come in." Shinki opened the door.

"Father." He said upon his entrance. "Are you not coming home?"

I shook my head.

He sighed.

"What?" I couldn't help but smirk. Shinki is well aware of what's going on, he knows we're fighting. Not about the baby, I hope.

"Do you wish that you hadn't done it?" He asked my cautiously.

"Hadn't done what?" I asked him, guiding him to the sofa. I poured him and myself fig juice and began to take a sip.

He paused for a moment. I can tell it's been on his mind for a while. "Hadn't gotten Lady Kaori pregnant?"

My eyes widened and I spat out the fig juice. I began to cough and couldn't stop for a while. "H- H.. What?"

He stared at me. His thick eyebrows furrowed together.

"Well…" I balled my fist up and brought it to my lips. I couldn't help but seriously think about the question. Did I? "No." I shook my head. "I don't. I wanted her to have the baby. Unfortunately things happen sometimes." He lowered his eyes and started at the ground. "Do you wish I hadn't?" I wish he didn't know, but the way Kaori and I screamed at each other it's a wonder the entire village doesn't know.

He gave me an accusing look. "It's just a question." I told him.

He softened his gaze. "I don't know. I would have been happy to have a little brother or sister."

I sighed softly. How long has this been on his mind? "Have you talked to her about it?" When did he find out? I kicked myself mentally. Or course he knows, he must have heard Kaori and I arguing. It doesn't take a village to figure it out.

He shook his head. "I don't want to upset her. " He stood from his seat and began to take his leave. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Home." Was all he said before leaving.

I took a long look around my quarters. I hadn't slept here in a long time. Not since I moved into the Maede clan's compound, only a handful of people know that. I want to go home but… I shook my head. I'm staying here tonight. I can't go home.

I think that, it's best if we end things. I don't wasn't to keep arguing with her about things we can't remember later. I made my way to the Kage sized bed, and crawled under the sheets. I'm a mess. I need to get myself together.

Kaori's Point Of View

I yawed wholeheartedly. Yesterday was a long day. I stood up from the bed, pulling the sheets back over it. I smiled softly at the intruder in my room. Shinki. He's so sweet. I couldn't believe he came to sleep in my room with me. He's so independent. He turned over to his other side, now facing towards me. I leaned over and kissed his forehead. He stirred a bit but kept sleeping. The sun hadn't even risen yet. His room is in the middle of renovation, so he's been staying at the other side of the compound, I wouldn't want to sleep their either.

I tiptoed towards my closet, quietly taking off my navy colored kimono top and black shorts. Along with my opened toed ninja boots. After grabbing my outfit for the day and tiptoed once more to my bathroom. I turned the light adjustment to dim, so not to wake Shinki. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and then washed my face. My usual morning routine. I stared at my soft heart shaped face, analyzing my toffee colored skin. I took a deep sigh before grabbing my comb and parting my hair into two divisions. Half of my hair in a ponytail ,and the other half hanging down my back.

I opened the drawer beneath the sink and scanned for the navy ribbon I know I had. Upon finding it I cautiously wrapped it around my ponytail, shaping it into a perfect bow. Nodding with approval I took my black kimono shorts that hung tightly to my skin, and slid them up. I had to jump multiple times in order to get them over my ass, which had gotten out of control before my miscarriage. A frown crept up to my face before I noticed. Inhaling a deep about of air into my lungs I shook myself while releasing the air. "It's time to move on Kaori. It's a new day and you have a lot of people depending on you to figure everything out." I told myself. I zipped my boots over my legs and then wrapped my kimono, finishing it off with another bow.

It wasn't very long until I heard someone stirring from the bedroom. "Lady Kaori?" Shinki's emotionless voice called.

"In the bathroom." I said. I had just finished the finishing touches of makeup.

The bathroom door slid open, and Shinki entered. "Good morning." I smiled. "Good morning." His hand went up to light switch. "Do you mind?" I shook my head. He turned the brightness to the max, it took my pupils awhile to get adjusted to the light.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said while staring at me blankly.

"Of course koibito." I said.

"Do you… Wish that.." He paused. "Yes Shinki?" I raised my brow. He took in a deep breath and asked, "Do you wish Father hadn't have gotten you pregnant? Or that you had never met?"

I gasped. Why does he think that? Of course not! I got down on both of my knees and grabbed Shinki by his shoulders. He was shocked. "I course not Shinki! I love Gaara. I love Gaara just as much as I love you!" I hadn't realized that I shook him with each sentence that I said. "I loved our baby too!" Tears welled in my eyes. "I think a family would have been the best thing for us." A tear sled down the both of my cheeks.

"So we aren't a family now?" I blinked in surprise. He think's of me as family? "I think that father loves you like you love him. I don't know who my biological parents are, but if I did I think that my mother would have been like you." He took a deep breath.

More tears slid down my cheeks. "Y- You really think so?" I sniffled. He nodded.

"Koibito." I hugged him tightly. "You'll always be my son, no matter what, okay?" Jeez, when did this kid became a psychiatrist.

He nods. "I'm gonna go train with Masuri, Mother." His arms wrapped around my back, we stayed like that for a moment, then he let go. My cheeks blushed softly at him calling me mother. "Okay, have fun." I said to him, he nodded again and before I knew it he had left the my room. I gathered myself emotionally and stood on my two feet again. I couldn't help but sniffle while crawling back into my bed, no longer having the energy for anything else.

A few hours passed and I still refused to leave my bed. My sister closest in age to me, Kumiko stormed into my room. "Get up!"

I groaned. "I can't.."

Kumiko sighed. "Was it bad?"

I nodded. "Really bad… I'm always mad at him. Every time we see each other we argue." Once again tears formed at her eyelids. "I know he's going to end this." I croaked out. "I wouldn't be surprised if he came to give me the news today."

Kumiko crawled into my bed with me, and for a minute we only stared into each other's eyes. "You've been so strong. For all of us, for father." She paused. "What happened to Midori...Then the baby? Kaori you've been so strong for all of us. I need you to keep being strong."

I hugged her, she really is the best little sister. She started to cry too. "You're a good sister, but Megumi is better." We both laughed.

"Ugh." I said to her while wiping away my tears.

"We really have become the cry babies." I laughed, she was right.

I got up from the bed feeling like a boulder have been lifted off of me. She helped me make my bed up, we had Moe, the family cook bring up lunch and we ate together. The food was so delicious that neither of us wanted to speak to each other. "So." Kumiko said. "You and Gaara, you don't think you'll make it?" I put down my plate of sashimi. "It's a long time coming. Not that I want to, I think that we have too, for now."

Kumiko looked down. "I wish there was something we could have done for the baby."

I smiled. "Me too little sister." We both smiled.

"Midori and mother are taking care of her, so I don't worry." I nodded. I don't.

Kumiko smiled. "Definitely."

'Tap Tap Tap'

* * *

Hey guys, so there are a few things I want to address, first off. This is a Gaara x Reader. You the reader, are playing as Kaori Maede. Second, I rated this story M for Mature because there will be a lot of angst/lemon. If you don't wish to read them I understand. I modeled Kaori after Fuu, who I shipped with Gaara until she died. Which is why she's so silly and affectionate. Lastly, I do NOT own Naruto. Naruto belongs to an awesome writer named, Masashi Kishimoto. I will TRY to update at least twice a month. If there is anything you guys can think I need to fix please let me know! The following chapter WILL have ANGST/SMUT/LEMON! On with the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gaara slid the door upon, he wore his usual red Kazekage attire, his hair combed neatly and swooped to the side. He looked troubled. I know where this is going. "Lady Kumiko." He gave her a nod. "Lady Kaori." He also gave me a nod.

Almost every who lived at the Maede compound knew that Gaara and I were dating, however majority of the people who lived here were our family members, elders, or our servants. All of them more loyal to us than they ever will be to the village. Majority of our servants were taken in, orphans, those who were poor, or just people who needed a place to stay. We treat everyone with respect, and because of that those here would take a kunai for us. Gaara's siblings know as well. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Temari, but now I doubt that I will. The two of us stood and gave him a bow. "Sister, do you mind giving us a word?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. Nice seeing you Lord Gaara." He gave her a soft smile. His classic, beautiful soft smile. She grabbed our empty plates that were once decorated of lovely layered sashimi, leaving the small tables and pillows for us to sit and talk. Upon her exit I gestured for him to sit across from me, he did so. "I take it this isn't business."

He shook his head. "It isn't."

"Enlighten me, please." He took a deep breathe. "I want to talk about the miscarriage."

Again with this? I don't want to talk about it. I have a hard time just getting out of bed. However I've decided to let him talk about it this time. "Okay." Was all I said, anything more than that and I might have lost it. My hands shook. I don't want to hear this. "I think that you should tell the rest of your family, and I'm also going to an ounce it to those on a need to know basis." My mouth gaped open in surprise. If this gets out it could look terrible on him, especially since he isn't married. "Gaara you can't!" I can not imagine what some of the elders would _do_ rather than say. Even after Suna used him as a weapon, hated him, singled him out and even attempted to kill him he _still_ chose not to retaliate and show the people the great leader he can become. Yet there are still those who question him and wish for his downfall.

He sighed softly, but gave me an honest smile. "I didn't realize the strain that it put on you, having to hide our baby, being excited for him or her. And then losing it?" He shook his head. "I shouldn't have asked you to do that. I should have been there for you." I couldn't really argue with him. Honestly though, he wouldn't have had to ask me, I would have done it anyways. "Maybe you have a point, but..." I trailed off, this is getting harder and harder to talk about. If I hadn't avoided this for so long, maybe this wouldn't be happening. "It's not your fault. Neither of us knew what to do to cope... We just..."

"You see where this is going." He looked into my eyes with his said, turquoise colored eyes. "We need to take a break." My entire body began to shake, I knew this was coming, but still.

"Whose fault is that?!" The angry tears that weld in her eyes finally spilled, my heart breaking as they fell. "When I needed you the most you bailed on me! You threw yourself into work. You never came hope, and when I miscarried the baby you just left. You left me to drown in my sorrow and sadness." She huffed at me, tears trickling down her beautiful toffee colored skin. "I know you blame me for it."

Gaara's Point of View

My eyes widened. What is she saying? Of course I don't." Kaori I don't blame you! I never have." She scoffed. "Well I don't believe you. I wish I had never came to this stupid village filled with people that want to see others downfall." She's right. Ever since we got here her clan has had nothing but a hard time. Her sister died, and now it's in scrambles to find a new leader for their clan. Now Im breaking up with her, what an asshole.

"I wish we had never dated. I never should have slept with you." Her words slapped me in the face. She regrets us? "I reached across the tiny table that separated us, I grabbed her shoulders and squeezed them. "Please don't say that! I don't regret us. I don't regret meeting you." My eyes pleaded for her to believe me, however I was met with angry eyes. Eye's that wanted me to know her pain. "The next man I sleep with will be way better than you. He'll even be a better person." She slapped my hands away from her shoulder.

"I know you don't mean that." I held a death grip on the table, my fingers had gone white and the table began to break underneath my grip. "Oh I mean it alright. I can't wait to find the next. Hayato was right, Koji should have been my first." I was so angry, it's like I just lost control of myself. I couldn't take what she said. Koji? I knocked the table into the wall on the right side of us. "Have you gone crazy?" She yelled at me. "Koji huh? Well that's too fucking bad because it was me, and it'll always be, me." I smirked at her, she became furious. "Get the hell out of here." She went to move away from me but instead I grabbed her arm, and forced her to face me. "You'll never forget that it was me who made you the woman you are!" I pushed her onto her back, holding her in place with my body, I tore her kimono apart, the soft fabric like paper to me. Her breast that were the size of coconuts are now exposed to me, I ripped her bra from the middle and began sucking on her nipple, not giving her any reaction time.

"A-Ah~" She moaned, her back arched and pressed firmly against mine. I grabbed her other breast and began to twirl her nipple with my index finger. I could feel my erect member hardened at the feeling of her warm body, I began grinding it on her pussy, I could feel her her getting wet, as it became moist down there. I slapped her ass, hard. "Say it." I growled into her ear. "No." I chuckled, she'll say it. I sat up from her, her eyes burning with desire for me. I grabbed her black shorts and pulled them down, exposing her bare pussy. "What kind of whore doesn't wear panties?" I turned her onto her back and slapped her eyes again, she groaned, clearly liking the pain. Pulling my pants down my cock began to ache for her for her, I shoved it inside of her wet, steaming pussy. I groaned into her ear. "Gaara.."She whispered into my ear. I started off with slow stroked, but as she loosened up I began thrusting hard and fast. "You like that don't you?" I slapped her ass again, it began to turn red. "Fuck you!" I slapped it again. "Say it." Slowly I pulled myself out of her the tip remained, only thrusting far enough for my own pleasure.

She moaned hoarsely. "Please..." I chuckled softly. "Only good girls who do as their told get to have the entire thing." She whispered. "Im yours..."

"What's that? I can't hear you." I slowed my movements down. "It's yours Gaara!" I smirked while pushing myself in again. "Good girl, but that's Lord Kazekage to you." I couldn't control myself anymore. I fucked her rigorously, my fingernails dug into the soft red skin of her ass. "Tell me if you want me to cum." She gasped, liking the pain of my fingernails seeping into her skin. "I want you to cum inside of my tight pussy Lord Kazekage!" Hearing those nasty words come out of her pretty little mouth sent me over the edge, in final thrust I released my load inside of her, sweat beading down the side of my face, and down her back.

"Wow..." She clearly liked it, I liked it too, which is why Im even more disgusted at myself. What kind of man does that? I pulled out of her. "Pretty sure that's how we made the last one.." I couldn't help but smile. This woman, through my bad and ugly, always holds love in her heart for me. "Im so sorry... I shouldn't have done that. I pulled my pants up again and stood, turning my back to her. "I don't know what came over me." What little of her kimono remained she attempted to cover herself.

"Hey." She stood up, and hugged me from behind. "I shouldn't have said those things... And you're right, I didn't mean them." She sniffled. I turned around to face her. Tears fell down her face. " I just can't imagine being without you." She said, her big round brown eyes staring into mine. "I didn't mean to push you away.. I really didn't. It's just that everything has been so bad since Midori died!" i kissed her lips.

"Let's talk later?" I smiled softly, and she returned mine with a silly grin. "Okay.." I hugged her. "There's going to bed a meeting for at least an hour or two about the successor. We name one today, and we go to vote on if we'll be allowed to continue as shinobi."

"H-huh?" That was today? "I totally forgot." She laughed. "Well it's not like you didn't have other things on your mind." She winked at me.

Kaori's Point of View

"Let's shower." He nods. "I'll explain in their." My bathroom is somewhat big, it's a walk in. The very center of my bathroom it the tub, which is built in with the floor. It's often mistaken as a Jacuzzi. The floor made up of beautiful white and grey colored marble, the walls grey. "Every time I come in here it reminds me of a storm." I smiled. "Me too babe." As soon as I said it, I regretted it. He came here to leave me? Are we... Done? I looked at him to see if he had caught the slip up, and he did. He turned the tub on, but not the shower head, which hung over the tub, it was a big metal square that the water dropped from. It simulated rain. He undressed and got in. "Babe huh?" He held a serious expression.

I joined him in the tub after I undressed. "What are we doing Gaara?" The water slowly but surely made its way to covering up our chests. I didn't notice but he must have put bubble solution in. It smelled of cactus. I don't know why but I love that smell. "Marry me." I giggled softly. "Yeah I wouldn't mind." We sat on opposite sides of the tub/ He had a brow raised at me. "What?" I asked him. He tilted his head, a silly grin on his face. "Why are yo-.. What?!" He laughed. "Took you a minute." YOU want ME to MARRY YOU?" He simply nodded as if it was the easiest thing in the world to say. "No." I told him. He rolled his eyes. "Why not?" He asked innocently, obviously not believing my answer. I merely stared at him until he laughed again. I narrowed my eyes at him and scotched my nose at him, clearly in annoyance. "Okay, fine. I didn't expect you to say yes." He chuckled.

"No duh." I grinned too. "I don't know Gaara. Right now?" I mean of course he means right now, and it has almost been a year. I think my father is expecting this. Seeing as I've caught them talking in private more then once. "Did you talk to my dad about this?" He nods, his expression serious again. "I did. I wanted to ask you ever since I found out you were pregnant. I hate that we lost the baby, but afterwards it didn't change, I still want to marry you." I couldn't help but smile. I kind of wondered if he was going to ask me when I told him I was pregnant. The fact that he still wants to marry me even after makes me so happy. "You just came here to leave me twenty minutes ago." I pursed my lips, that came out more like a pout. He gave my the classic Gaara puppy eyes. "That was a spur of the moment, and a lapse of judgement action, and I didn't say I was going to leave you, I said a break." I splashed water on him. "It's the same thing." He wiped the water from his eyes. "No, it isn't. I thought that if I gave you some time to with no obligations to me, that maybe you'd see that we're meant to be together." Uhm. What?! He was going to mine fuck me? I laughed. "I hate you." He shook his head with a smile. "You don't, and I know that now. I should have just asked you how you felt."

I sighed. "And I should have talked to you sooner about how I was feeling." I joined him on his side of the tub. I basically swam there. I guess this is a pool. I kissed him, his lips warm and soft. "I don't know if I can promise to always be the woman to always tell you how I feel..." He looked into my eyes and kissed my forehead. "I can't promise that I'll always be able to come home.. I'll always try though. Even when times are bad." I smiled. "I guess we can get married." I said it nonchalantly, rolling my eyes as if I didn't really want to. "You're so beautiful." He said before dunking me under the water. "Hey!" I said as I came back up. By then he had swiftly made his exit from the tub, or the 'pool'. "I have to go, fiancee." He wrapped a towel around his waist. "See you after the meeting, fiance." He shot me a smile before he left the bathroom. I instantly got the jitters. "I'm going to marry the fucking Kazekage!" I laughed to myself.

As I walked through the Maede compound I noticed a lot of tension in the air. The servants seemed to be extremely anxious. "Lady Kaori." Megumi called to me. I shook my head at her. "Seriously Meg?" Looking at Meg is like looking at myself in the mirror. The only distinct difference between us is she has no male. I have a mole next to the botulinum of the eyelash of the right side of my face.

She had turned her neck so fast to see me it popped. "Are you sure?" I sighed. "I am. Don't worry, I'll tell him we're getting engaged too."

She giggled. "Yes, calm the fire with water." I took in a deep breathe. "Looks like we're here." Meg took my hand in hers, and we walked into the hall together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Megumi opened the large shoji to the room, and upon our entrance we were greeted by our family. All of our siblings were there. Yishio, the oldest sat in the corner, reading some scripture. Hayato who is the second eldest sat next to him. His eyes closed, always so serious. Personally my favorite siblings though. Masuri who is the fourth eldest poured himself a drink, as well as one for Kumiko, who was a year younger than him. Touma and Yuuta, who are twins, sat next to each other. I'm the third eldest and Megumi is the youngest.

"Tell me, honestly." Megumi said to me as she lead me to the two open seats near the twins. Everyone followed suit since we're all here. "Who do you think will be named leader?" I sighed. "No idea, let's find out now." I told her, slightly in a nervous tone. I'm terrified, how can I tell all of them about the miscarriage. I'm not as nervous about the engagement. I'm itching to tell them. We all took our seats together, the soft and comfy navy pillows as our chairs.

"I have something I need to say.." I gulped. Hayato looked at me, he sat on my right side and Megumi sat on my left. Hayato, Kumiko, and Megumi are the only ones who know about what happened. Kumiko side eyed me, she sat on the other side of Hayato. I think they know what I'm going to say, my heart began to pump uncontrollably. "Yes, Kaori?" My father called, his booming voice slightly soothing to me. My father is old and rustic, however I've heard alot of young kunoichi's saying how handsome he is. He has crows feet on his eyes from years of laughter, a broad smile and a serious demeanor.

I took a deep breath, and released it. Here we go. "A few weeks ago… "I started. Hayato's eyes widened. Megumi grabbed my hand and Kumiko gave me a nod. My rocks, always there for me. "You all were very worried about me, my health and mental state. I barely ate, became depressed.. And I was extremely irritable."

The twins both said in unison. "Go on." They were never good at patience. "Well.. I had… I um…" I could feel a bead of sweat graze down my temple. Hayato placed his strong broad hand on my shoulder, and gave me a silent nod. "Well I was pregnant.. And then I lost the baby."

To say that you could cut the tension in the room with a butter knife was the understatement statement of the year. My head had been down this entire time, and I only now forced myself to look up. My father sat cross me. His golden eyes soft, confused, and angry. His salt and pepper colored hair had been pulled into a ponytail. He wore a black shirt and hakama pants, with a navy coat, our clan colors.

I felt as if an entire boulder had been lifted off of my shoulders. Father still hadn't said anything, he didn't even seem to be in the room with us. I forced myself to look away from him and looked at Yishio who sat across from Meg. He on the other hand was boiling.

"Why didn't you tell me Kaori?" His narrow brown eyes wide, shocked and angry. Angry that the fact I didn't tell him? Or the fact that I had gotten pregnant. "I.. I don't know.." I looked away from him.

"Come on Yishio." Yuuta said.

"Yeah. Don't be mad." Touma said. Both of their voices were concerned. They were not angry, just sad. Obviously I hurt them by not telling them and telling Hayato, Kumko, and Megumi.

"I'm sure Kaori had a reason for not telling us." Masuri said. I looked up at him He smiled softly at me. "I already knew though." He said.

"How?" I asked, baffled.

"I saw the medical papers in Meg's office." Meg narrowed her round eyes at him. "You were _snooping_?" She said with malice. "Of course not! They were kinda just… On the desk." He said innocently.

"Did you do it on purpose?" Yishio asked me. I looked at him with confusion. "What?" He furrowed his brows. "Did you purposely trap some guy? So you could get out of being selected for the leader?!" His tone was harsh, his soft athletic shaped face which always held a smile had been twisted into anger.

"Of course not you ass!" Tears welled in my eyes. "How could you ask me that?"

"It seems convenient to me, you always complain about having to step up." His words slapped me in the face and caused my heart to sink to the floor. "That's enough Yishio." My father glared at him from the side.

Yishio was shaking in anger. I knew he'd react like this. It's why I didn't want to tell them. My father's glare landed on me once more. Before I could even react his arms were around me, I winced. I hadn't realized he was hugging me. "My dear daughter. Why didn't you tell me?" The tears I had been biting back had finally been pushed over my eyelids. "I was afraid you would be a ashamed of me.. And I was scared." I hugged him back, I was practically engulfed in him. He was quite larder than me.

"You are my daughter. Kaori Maede daughter of Toshinori Maede and daughter of Kami Maede. I could never be ashamed of you." He released the hug and stared into my eyes with great intensity. "I'm ashamed of myself for not noticing, and not being able to protect you from not one, but your third loss. I'm sorry." He sighed. "I'm angry at myself, I was too afraid to tell you I knew. I just didn't want you to shut me out."

I sniffled, wiping the tears from my face. "Thank you, and I could never." I told him, mustered smile and he chuckled at me. "I won't ask you who, because I already know who." I blushed.

"Wow." Kumiko said. Obviously she was just as shocked as me. "That was… Easier than I thought…" I nod in agreement. "Yeah.. Where's the bang?" I asked, trying to make light of the situation. Still not looking at Yishio.

"I uh.. Told him. He made me." Masuri piped up from the far end of the seated pillows. I laughed a little. I wish you would have just told everyone instead of making me do it." Masuri lowered his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. Kumiko rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry Kaori." Yishio said. His angry and twisted face now back to the soft, lady killer we all know and love. "I shouldn't have said that. I was wrong." He reached over and grabbed my hand. "I'm so sorry that you lost the baby, and that you weren't comfortable enough to tell me. I clearly understand why." The twins nodded. They had barely said anything through the entire, short but never ending conversation. They didn't speak much anyways.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." He held his arms out for a hug, and I returned it. We all looked at each other.

Yishio signaled for all of us to take our hands within the others. "I'm going to pray." Yishio said, taking the opportunity to mend for his words, I can use his prayer. ]

 _ **Dear spirits of those who once walked the earth and now rest and protect us, please heal our wounds. Ancestors, please heal my sisters heart, and allow it to once shine and guide her way again. I ask the dragon spirit to watch over her and over us as well. Please take the negative and oppressive spirits that hang over her and feed off of her and cast the away. Thank you for watching over us, and for lifting our spirits high and that our chakra be as mighty as the dragon Ra." We all made the hand sign of a dragon and then released.**_

"Anything else you want to tell us sis?" Hayato asked. I blushed softly. "Gaara proposed to me." I said happily.

"That's bullshit." He said. I could tell what he meant and we all instantly began to laugh. "I knew you'd find a way out of the preliminary."

Yishio had started to laugh so hard he began to cry. While wiping the tears away from his face he said. "Well then since you're going to be lady Kazekage you can't be the leader of our clan." He said light heartedly. Hayato smirked. "Congratulations little sister." I thanked him with a nod.

"I'm happy that you got everything off your chest honey. Remember this, all of you. Remember this." We all looked to my father. "Midori left a legacy that no one will ever be able to follow. Your sister was her own person. Each of my children have their own paths to take, and a different direction to take them. We may have lost Midori, your mother, and my grandchild. Yet we still have each other." The twins. "Hm'd." In unison. "All of you come from greatness. Each and every one of you has a trait none the other have, so regardless of who I will be putting to a vote you all are amazing. Except Kaori." He winked at me. "She's pretty much not. I mean Lady Kazekage? Easy."

We all slightly laughed. I shook my head. "Way to single me out old man."

"Of course daughter." He smiled, his eyes gleamed with pride. "I'm proud of each and every one of you. With that being said, Kumiko and Yishio. I will be putting you to a vote for head of house." I couldn't help but gasp. Hayato raised his brow. We were all sure it would be Hayato and Yishio. "Hayato this is no strong loss for you and we all know that."Hayato simply nods. It's extremely true. Hayato wants to be a mast sword weiler. Father turned to Kumiko. "However Kumiko I have been watching you, my child. I see what you could do without future and I see how you care about the well being of everyone. We need that." Kumiko blushed softly. I had no idea father had been watching her. "Yishio. As oldest you have great leadership skills. You care deeply about our families honor. Both great qualities of a leader. The Vote will take place one day from now." Father stood and before I knew it he disappeared from the shadow the shoji granted us.

"Kumiko, I had no idea. Do you want this?" Yishio asked her.

She sighed and nodded softly. "Yes. However not enough to sabotage you."

Yishio chuckled. "You couldn't take this from me if you tried." The Shoji slid open and multiple servants entered. They carried tables, sake, and multiple helpings of food.

Father entered again with two necklaces. "These were mine and your auntys." He placed one of Kumiko and one over Hayato. They were black strands that held a piece of metal, shaped like a dragon.

"Wear these until the decision has been made." He said while taking his seat again. For a while all we did was talk, I got a few soft and understanding looks every now and again from the servants and my family, but all in all I'm glad I stuck with the decision to tell them. Our servants worked around us quickly to set the table and food for us, pouring our drinks and keeping the full. "Dinner is served." Our head chef Moe said as she entered with the remaining main courses.

We all began passing around bowls, picking and choosing what we did and did not want on our plates. A good hour and a half went by with the sound of clanking plates, laughing, and constant shouting. Everything is best like this. I feel closer to my family now than I ever have before. My baby is to thank for that.

"So." I said while I finished stuffing my face of ramen. "What does Elder Kaede have to say about our recent acts as shinobi." My father groaned. "She isn't a fan of our family jutsu's being used. However, I think she'll vote with us."

"What if she doesn't?" Hayato took a large sip of his sake. "What if she votes with Tamae?" Hayato naturally has a mean, scary looking face. He's actually incredibly easy to talk to and is really sweet. He just looks terrifying. He has a square jaw line and a toned face. When he smiles, which is rare, he has dimples, he has brown eyes and his hair is black like all of ours. "I've been offered a position for the Underground. Suna's most elite ANBU." We all widened our eyes in surprise. "Wow, congratulations Hayato." I said.

"Seriously man, I think you'd like that." Said Yishio. Yishio, he was born with charcoal colored hair that stays messy on top of his head. The lady killer, loves woman. He has innocent golden eyes like our dad, and a soft heart shaped face. He's very handsome. Kumiko looks more like Masuri. Almost like twins, both have round faces, large brown eyes, black hair and a freckle on their cheek bones. Masuri's hair is long enough for him to shave the sides and wear it in a bun, where is Kumiko's can only do so much with her unruly curly hair. Meg's hair is straight and she usually wears it down.

"With that being said, I don't think it's she that wants to vote no." He said. Shit, I missed the whole thing. "I think her husband wants it." My father narrowed his eyes. Tamae, my aunt, recently married her husband Reo.

The Shoji opened and one of our servants, Juzo, peeked through. "Lady Kaori, Lord Kazekage is here to see you." Suddenly father started to steam from his eyes. His demeanor changed into something quite demonic. "S-Send him in." I said. His wife Cami brought another setting for him.

A few moments later Gaara entered into our dining hall. He greeted everyone before taking a seat near me, Megumi moved down a seat to allow Gaara to sit by me. Therefore he had a clear shot at my father, Gaara instantly became aware of this presence. "I .. I um.." He trailed off. Wondering what my father has going on. "I trust Kaori trust you I proposed to her." He smiled.

"She also told us you two had an issue with fertility a while back. Care to tell us why she might have kept that from us?" Gaara knew that Hayato knows, he's testing him. "It's my fault. I asked her not to tell anyone to keep my image from being ruined." He took my hand in his. "I don't care about that anymore." He looked into my eyes, his deep turquoise pears staring into mine. "I told the council everything, I will announce the engagement tomorrow."

"Gaara." My father said. "I'm happy to hear that, however as I have already last one daughter Im not prepared to offer this one to you yet." He said in a serious tone.

Gaara gulped. I can't believe the Kazekage is being intimidated by my dad. "I can ensure you… I'd protect Kaori with my life. I'd kill or die for your daughter." I couldn't help but blush at his words. I began plating his food, none if which he'd actually eat. I'm sure he's already eaten.

Father huffed, his chest poking out. "I'm sorry. Kaori is too precious to me." My jaw dropped. Is he fucking serious?! "Father with all due respect I - 'SILENCE'

He interrupted me in the middle of my sentence. In that very moment I understood that my father meant all business. "I've heard you have multiple offers from other clans. I hear the Shimofuri clan have a lovely young lady who'd be happy to wed you." Gaara's grip on my hand tightened.

"Lord Maede you are correct, I do have multiple offers and I'd lie to say I didn't consider them." He took a deep breath. "The difference between those girls and Kaori is that they aren't Kaori. Your daughter is one of a kind. She's perfect. She's a great mother to Shinki and the village already loves her, just as I do." I blushed deeply, my sisters blushing with me now. While my brothers kept their no nonsense persona's. "There isn't a man who could stop me from making her my wife, not you. Not her brothers, no one."

My father furrowed his brows. "What if Kaori can not have children?"

"We already have a son." He stated simply.

"How about Megumi. She's younger, more agile, and is more likely to fit your image. She's a young medical ninja, and an amazing cook and house wife."

WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW

"Lady Megumi is stunning, but she isnt Kaori." Gaara cleared his throat. "Don't insult your daughters like that. Don't insult me like that either." He squeezed my hand. "I love your daughter. I have no doubt that she's my soulmate. Each waking second without her is like agony, I yearn to be with her both spiritually and physically. I will go through whatever testimony you would like, regardless I will marry your daughter, with or without your blessings."

Hayato smirked. "Wow, I think he might be threatening you Father."

Yishio chuckled. "Better give him your blessing now or he'll wisk Kaori away and we'll never see her again." The twins nod in unison.

"Alright Gaara, you have my blessing." He smiled. "Welcome to the family son." I reached over and gave my father a huge hug, and right before I pulled away I punched his left pectoral. "I can't believe you offered him Meg!"

Meg scoffed. "I was going to have to kill you." We all began to laugh and talk amongst each other. In the distance I could hear running towards the door. "Hear that?" Yishio asked. We all nod.

"My Lords, Ladies, Kazekage!" Cami came in yelling. "There's a crowd outside. Someone has leaked the news of your miscarriage!" Juzo came up behind her. "They're demanding to be let in."

"How could this possibly happen?" My father said, outraged. "We just came clean today/" Gaara said patiently. "Someone has to have been following us."

My father stood from his seat, we could now hear distant shouts of questions, rambling, and anger. Great. "Who could have leaked this?" I furrowed my brows as I stood. "We have to say something, we need to confront this head on." Gaara said.

I left the room and began to walk to the entrance to the compound. The shouting now became clearer. One villager said, "Whore!" Another went on about how Im not worthy of Gaara. How we've lied to them. Reporters are there now too. Gaara grabbed my arm and yanked me behind him. "What?!" I yelled.

"Just wait. Came to the Tower with me, we'll say something there." I looked at him with curiosity. "B-But.."

"It's fine. Hayato said. "We'll distract them, go out the back."

I nod. "Okay." Gaara and I sprinted away from the gates and to the back of the compound for the secret exit. There was an ANBU there to escort us. "Great." I said to myself. "One hole is plugged and another one is dug."

* * *

Yo guys, I wanted to say that I'll try to post two chapters a month, as I'm aware mine are short so I post two to compensate with that. I know there hasn't been a lot of scenes with Gaara or Shinki, please just be patient! Please let me know if there is anything I can improve on, spelling, description, whatever. See you next time! Oh and how do you feel about GraLu?


End file.
